Bed-tale to sleep a little Scorpion
by Rastel
Summary: There are so many traditions in the Malfoy's Family; but some are nicer than anothers. (Sad to request a review, but sadder is having to steal it)


**Disclaimer: **I don't own the copyright of any character, I don't get any economic profit.

**A/N:** Not english speaker, bad English no pretended, so sorry if until you raed it your eyes start to bleding. A help with grammar would be really apreciated. thak you

* * *

**BED-TALE TO SLEEP A LITTLE SCORPION**

_Once upon a time was a normal night in a big mansion in the English countryside; was really late and everybody was in bed._

_The old lord and the old lady in their chamber were rally quiet. The house elf the kitchen arranged and now they are sleeping in the attic. Near a good fire slept the hairy dogs. Steeds and more beasts in their stable rested; white peacocks were over the trees and the wind cuddled them. The soft kitty seems a little ball of fur and sounds: purr, purr, purr. Including Vivian, the snake, sleeps tired to hunt mousses all day._

_It seems that everyone is asleep._

_But if you pay attention you can see a little dancing light, is Hayo, the old elf, he's trying to find the mousses that Vivian and the little lord hid in the mansion._

_You can see another light in the study where a young man is working until late, is because him that there are two more rooms with light in the house: in one room a lady writes this story, in another room a little boy is waiting, he's really tired and wants to go to sleep, but he's refusing to go. He's waiting for his every-night bed-tale; all the family tried to persuade him that its bed time but he's a stubborn child._

_- You teach me that traditions are important, and this is a tradition. I want my bed-tale, no matter how much I have to wait!_

_And now they are waiting._

_Finally the young man turned off the studio lights, in the kitchen he got the help of the happy old Hayo, who told him, until was heating the milk, that the house elfs have enough food for three days, the rats that Vivian and the little lord hunted where really large, good meat._

_After, he stopped in front of his son's room, he waited for a minute, maybe the child is sleeping, and a soft childish voice breaks the silence:_

_- Father?_

_Please pay attention, now starts this night tale:_

Draco opened the door and entered into Scorpius bedroom, careful not to spill the milk.

- Why are you still awake? - He asked.

- I'm not sleepy. - A big yawn ratted her lie.- It's not so late.

Draco left the glass of milk over the bedside table and sat in his son's bed.

- It's really late. In fact it's late even for me.

- Do you finish your new project? – The child rushed to change the subject before to get telling off.

This made his father smile, his boy was really mischief.

- Yes; was a heavy work but I finished, and now its ready to be debated and approved. Bu this is not a justification to be awake so late. – The boy deserved a little reprimand.

- You still haven't told me my bed-tale! – Cried the child, with all his childish indignation, his father laughed happy "oh, man, I'm going to lose against a seven-years-old boy."

- You are right, but first drink your milk. – Scorpius took the glass of milk, happy with his victory. – What story could I tell you? The redhead and the furry dog? The Puppets singers?

- No, I don't want a nightmare tale, they are for Halloween.

- Okay; don't wipe your mouth with your pajama's sleeve, use the napkin. – And he helped his son with the napkin and tucked him in. – What story do you want to hear?

- Tell me The Story.

- Well, where do I start? oh, yes…

_Once upon a time there was a young couple that was expecting their first baby. They were really happy and terrified at the same time. The healer told them that the baby probably would be born at the end of the year or, more probably, at the first of the next year, but the baby didn't want to wait so long time and, in October, his mother felt a terrible pain and they hurry to the hospital._

_The healers tried to convince the baby to wait, but the baby was really stubborn and some weeks later, al the first of November ha was born; but the healer was in the true and the baby became very ill, he was so little and weak to survive in this hard word._

_The healers did everything and all the family: father, aunt and grandparents were waiting with anxiety and fear, at the end the healer left the room and told to the baby's father to enter into the room._

_In the middle of the room was the little baby, so tiny that he could hold in the palm of a hand, rounded by cables, pipes and spells that did strange noises and lights._

_The healer said very clearly:_

_- He's not going to survive, he's really tiny and he wasn't ready to come to this world. The death would arrive in any moment to take him away, give him a name so the death could recognize him or don't do it, it doesn't matter, death would found him in any way. – She said angry but in fact she was really sad because she couldn't do anything._

_The father looked at his tiny son and asked if he could touch him, the trainee healer, gave the permission; when he touched his fragile skin with his fingertips he felt an strange warmth so he placed carefully his hand over his son's chest he could felt how the underdeveloped heart beat with all his strength and then a little hand grip one of his fingers and they remained in this way for a long time._

_He couldn't take the decision of what name give to their son without his wife, so he went to the room where his wife was resting, when he entered in the room he saw her lying in a bed, so pale that only his fairy hair could differentiate from the white sheets, her parents didn't move from her side and told him that she was really weak, she loosed a lot of blood and she couldn't wake up, was unconscious._

_He went to the other side of the room to speak with his parents and his sister-in-law, and explained what said the healer and that they had to chose a name for the baby now._

_The grandfather said that he didn't understand the problem, the boy must be called as him, the father of the boy remained in silence, so the grandmother asked to his husband to go together to bring some coffees, she read in the face of her son the answer to his husband demand "Father, I love you. But with one Lucius Malfoy in the world there are enough."_

_Aunt Daphne said:_

_- Whatever you choose she would approve. – referring to his sister, and she went to sit near his sister's bed._

_So the father decided to find a place to be alone and though, his son needed a name, a name that must give him the strong to defeat the death: Hercules, too ridiculous, Vincent, was a name that didn't give enough luck, Severus, a name doomed to misfortune, Salazar, too much risky, Harry, no joke, and he rejected one name after another until he arrive to the roof; that night the stars were shining so brightly that he decide, to follow the Black's tradition: give to the baby the name of a star or a constellation._

_There was the Gemini constellation but he couldn't remember if the immortal one was Castor or Pollux, and he preferred to play safe; Cygnus was the next, a good name for the ballet but that wasn't what we need, Sirius, that name had a bad jinx, Taurus, the baby was enough stubborn, Draco, no way, at the end they would call the child Junior or Drake, and he didn't want this._

_And then he saw it, the biggest and most shining constellation in the firmament: Orion, it was named after the biggest hero in Greece, the formidable giant warrior, the most beautiful and destructive creature that forever and ever walked on the earth, always victorious; another heroes, and hosts fight against him and all were destroyed, including their kingdom, thief of thousand treasures, handsome devil, by hook or by crook, of thousands of young women; wizards an sorcerers were defeated and put on their knees in front of him; including the Gods failed when they tried to stop him. He had not rival nor between mortals and the immortals. This was the name with the strong to face the death, an invincible hunter that now is running with one's tail between one's legs, in fright (1)._

_When he turned his face to the point where the dawn would appear he saw the answer and the answer to the name that he so desperately needed. He run downstairs and entered in his son's room and said to him._

_- Son, I'm going to tell you an story, with the condition that you gain strength until you sleep, and tomorrow I'll tell you another story, and the next, and ever,…_

Once upon a time there was a powerful and frightening giant, his name was synonymous of death for many people, because, as the death, anybody and anything could stop him, no army, no wizards, including the Gods had to acknowledge that their immortal power was worthless against Orion, and the handsome giant continue killing an destroying everything.

One day he entered in the sacred forest where the goddess Artemis lived, Orion was fascinated with the beauty of the goddess and decided to get her. Artemis fought bravely but she was defeated and until the giant ripped her clothes she cried desperately calling for help, but nobody helped her, only a little scorpion appeared under the rock, the goddess begged for his help, the little scorpion rise up against the giant.

When Orion saw his new rival he laughed "How a so tiny creature could thought to fight against him?", he let went the hunter goddess and raised his foot with the intention to crush the little animal, but the scorpion was really smart and knew that piece of land and all the means to won that battle, he entered into a little gap, invisible for the giant but with the enough space to crouch and not to be crushed by the saint foot, so when the giant stamped on the scorpion he didn't get any damage and immediately attacked the giant with his stinging tail in Orion's foot. The poison was so powerful that the giant died with great pains.

Artemis rewarded the brave and clever scorpion with a place between the stars, and turned him into a constellation: Scorpius, and, for that everyone remembered that episode she also challenged Orion into a constellation, and every night the giant flees in fear of his executioner, and also to remember to the people that doesn't matter how little you are, because the apparently weak and fragile scorpion could defeat the fearsome giant Orion.

_Your name is Scorpius, so as the little scorpion that defeat Orion you can be victorious against all the obstacles and now you must start with the death, because live was the only the beginning of a great adventure. In my life I learnt that survive was only the first step to great things. Stand until tomorrow and I'll tell you about scorpion goddess, and the next one about the scorpion men: half men, haf scorpio, the next week I'll tell you about witches that captivated the hearts of kings, and I'll also tell you about wizards that get locked inside his own magic, and more and more tales and stories you will know and live until you were alive._

- Good night my loved son.

_Now the little scorpion is sleeping and the dragon comes to me, I write these last words to say that's the end of this bed-tale, tomorrow night we will have more bed-tales._

_Good Night and sweet dreams._

* * *

(1) In Spain there are a proverb: "Huir con el rabo entre las piernas"; this is the most near translation that I get in English. This proverb have his origin in the dogs behavior: When two dogs fight and one loses this dog escapes with one's tail between one's legs, that means that it's scared and recognise the power of his rival, so "Huir con el rabo entre las piernas/_one's __tail between one's legs_" means recognise that your rival is better than you and that you are scared.


End file.
